Trunks my tears for him
by erynofthefaeries
Summary: Not a romance (yet) Trunks haunts juus mind after leaving her in the past nightmares come to her late at night and she cannot sleep eat or think anymore. her struggle against her worst nightmare TRUNKS
1. My one and only fear

Trunks, the name strikes fear into my very cold heart.  
Causing pain was a hobby of mine now and forever. I always have a horrible  
urge to go against those who go against me.  
It was not my fault the terror that my future self had caused but I wish  
there was a way to stop it. He seemed so against leaving me here in the  
past. The very look he gave me the hour he spent saying his goodbyes. The  
pure venom that was his voice is just a factor of this fear that wells up  
in my throat when I see his chibi when Bulma comes to visit. I have tried  
to beg forgiveness to someone who is no longer here, yet I feel his  
presence. It drums upon my conscience so I no longer can ever stop thinking  
about it. I wish I could go and beg for him to kill me so I can rest in  
peace, yet I could not die because my mind would not allow it. To go to  
make things right, but I fear to leave the comfort of the past. I think  
everyday that HE is behind these terrible constant nightmares.  
Trunks, torturer, murderer, and my savior. 


	2. The Confrontation is only the Beginning

I had sat there with my knees drawn up against myself as if I were cold, Krillin had invited me into his home so I had come with him. Sitting in the corner while he talked to his past mother, Bulma, he had glanced at me in the corner. I heard his thoughts in my head 'you will suffer, I'll be talking to you later'. My eye's had widened as my mind yelled at me to run, the first time in my life I had run away from a fight. We were there until right before the sun went down, as it went down all I could think about was what he had said to me only 10 minutes ago. He approached me with my back to him, laid a hand on my shoulder forcefully and I whipped around. I backed from his scornful stare " I shouldn't leave you here you were always one for tricks more so your brother," I was frozen I could not speak to this nightmare. " For the pain you send forth into the future generations of this world I will know when you rise above your false promise to yourself "I don't know how anyone can trust you, you should be thankful for Krillin," " Until we meet again android, and I promise we'll meet again," Upon his leaving he lifted into the sky and cast a glance down and making eye contact with me a deathly glare pierced into my mind. I never really saw in my mind what my counterpart had did and all of the sudden like a movie it flashed before my eyes every bloody battle and every piece of destruction scattered in his torn world. One last word resounded through the emptiness that always greets you at the end of something that strikes that deep. 'You haven't seen the last of me' A cruel chuckle was the last thing he said to me. 


	3. my friendship with the chibi

"Don't ever speak to me that way,!" "I'm sorry, sweetie," "How could you invite his family to dinner of course they are going to bring HIM," "I don't get why you're so upset," "I'll be in my room," I didn't get why I was so upset either so that made two of us. I'm sorry I had spoke to him that way but I couldn't stand to be around the little Trunks he reminded me of Miria. I don't know why he made me think of him because he was nothing like his future self like I'm nothing like mine. Well, Miria didn't think that.  
  
My room was a prison as the time ticked and finally the doorbell rang. I heard Bulmas loud obnoxious shouts of greeting and Vegetas yelling at her to be quiet. And lastly the voice of Him a constant whine, "What's for dinner?!" I stayed in the empty room all through dinner and must have dozed off. I was woken by someone opening the door, my head shot up from my knees. Trunks entered the room and said to me, "Hi auntie Juu, the grownups are being boring so I decided to hang with you," "Auntie?" He jumped on the bed and asked me so sweet I thought nothing of Miria, "Auntie Juu, why are you crying?" I hadn't realized I had been, wiping my cheeks I took his hand and said "Lets go down stairs," 


	4. I'm coming back for you

He still haunted me in my dreams; my only escape was when I was with chibi.  
  
His sickly world went floating through my mind every waking minute of the waking hours. At night vivid dreams met me and tortured to their heart's content. One morning I awoke clear minded and happy, the day was uneventful until sunset. As I watched the blood red sun go down in the waves the pit of my stomach dropped as footsteps approached the cove I sat in. They were purposeful, and came fast; my heart had come up to my throat. They stopped like they were never there and I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Upon leaving I managed to forget my mishap with the footsteps without a body. I walked out through the jagged rocks. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto a sharp rock that cut my leg. I whipped around, nothing but air greeted me. A tap on my shoulder and I whipped the other way. The sun had gone down and night was here. The darkness scared me for I could not see beyond a few feet. Here on the island away from city lights it got darker than no other place on this world. I felt like I was being stared at right in front of my face until a deep voice whispered in my ear ,'Dearest Juu, I wish you good health and happiness in your new life,' A deep chuckle followed, 'Isn't that a wonderful way to start off after so long, but you know I never really left did I?' "No you didn't, you have haunted me for long hours never ceasing I live in fear of the darkness now I fear everything," I whispered back. ' Fearless Juu! Ha! you make me laugh!' I began to tremble as he stepped closer, I tried to move but I was held there by unseen forces, ' Your never going to escape, I'm going to haunt you till' the day one of us dies and beyond, One of us will be soon,. I'm coming back for you Juu better run' And I did. 


	5. My mistake realization a bit too late

He never did come back but every day I looked over my shoulder as if someone was watching me. When Bulma told me of the amazing machine she made, I about died from something,, it was a time machine. I thought about the marvel forever until my heart became set on it. My whole mind and body told me no it was my own death but my heart pulled me toward it with unmatchable strength of will. I dressed by moonlight 4:00 A.M. in the morning and the cool night air stung my skin as the curtains fluttered by the breath of the sky. I left the house my mind in the jumble as the breeze blew my hair across my puzzled face. My body shot through the air like the sunlight through water a bit blurred by the brightness of my aura. I felt on fire! It was unexplainable I felt like I was part of the wind itself. I was only in the air a few minutes. (I had moved to the city a month ago) and as C.C. came into view a shiver of which not sure but I felt tingly none the less. I landed like a cat letting only a small thump out as my weight evened out. It felt more like my body fell like jelly to the ground. I looked down at myself and thought 'Strange I really could have sworn I was jelly!'  
  
I had no cares, I think my mind had detached it self from the jelly, yeah I seriously had a problem then and now I still don't understand why I was like that and I have come to the conclusion that Vegeta slipped something into my drink the party that had occurred that night! Yes but on with the story, I headed out to Bulma's invention lab and slipped past the security password like snap, Bulma is not aware of my amazing eyesight. The machine loomed above me but my senses still had not returned. I was oblivious to the world as I climbed up with my bag slung over my back, I had packed a few hundred thousand Zen (which now I think was extremely dimwitted), a few changes of clothes, and some other novelty items. I flipped a switch and the lights came on another and the generator started and with a nice humming the ship began to fly as a ceiling hatch opened. I set in the date and typed in the coordinates and as we lifted a fleeting moment and I was no longer thinking dumbly. A flash and I think I had signed my own death wish. A barely audible whisper came from my mouth and I looked outside the window to see a world a little less complex than my own. I couldn't believe I was here a shiver ran down my spine and I buried my face in my hands. I began to walk and walk and I didn't not stop for fear I might become a rock simply sitting on the dirt floor immobile. I had come to the setting of my nightmares, the land of my destruction, the core of my fears, I had arrived in the time ofmy only fear Trunks. 


End file.
